


Time Flows Ever Onwards

by Soundone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Major Spoilers for Birthright, Romance, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundone/pseuds/Soundone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had seen the woman hurt and burned too many times, shed tears over things that no one ever should. Scarlet is determined to save Corrin from her tragic fate, even if it means turning back the hands of time itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conquest

Ash, smoke, death. She knew it was there, could hear the screams, feel the charcoal pillage her nostrils, even if her eyes refused to open, sealed shut by dry blood. She could sometimes hear pleas for her life, distraught and crazed, before they were suddenly silenced. If only the ropes that stopped her arms could shut out those sounds and the powerless emotions that came with.

‘’Not so proud now, are you, girlie?! Your fool ideas give you nothing but a dead country and dead people!’’

The voice that boomed through her skull was rough and unpleasant as it was followed with a blunt blow to her stomach. She had so much raw hatred for it, wished with every fibre of her soul to rend its being in twine, but the wounds on her own body held her comatose. All she could do was to let her pitiful desires burn themselves alive as more and more of her fair skin was scourged by red.

Suddenly, she felt herself thrown thoughtlessly off of the horse she had been paraded around on and lead up a few small steps. The wood beneath them creaked ominously as she felt something tight coil about her neck.

‘’THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO AGAINST NOHR!’’

She wasn’t even given the time to think her last thoughts when the ground abruptly disappeared below her. She took in one last short sniff of the soot singed air, the scent of the death of a country, before finally the hold around her ne-

 

* * *

 

‘’Ahh!’’

Scarlet lurched up from the blanket with a yell, cold sweat pouring torrentially down her forehead. Her eyes swam as they searched desperately for any signs of a threat, before slowly calming down when she could find none, only the cool and serene voices of the evening meadow chirping at her ears.

‘’Shit...’’ she sighed as flighty hands tried to ease the pounding of her chest. Brown eyes wearily turned upwards to the starry night sky, a nervous, yet at the same time easy-natured smile shot up to a certain star in particular.

‘’This is what happens when you tell your six year old daughter ghost stories, ya dumb coot. Messes them up for life!’’ the knight jokingly complained before settling back down on the blanket, quick to let the cool night breeze steal away the thoughts. ‘’Maan, weird stuff...’’

‘’Are you talking to the stars or should a call a healer?’’

Though her quiet reverie didn’t last long as the voice of her expected company suddenly rang past the swaying blades of grass. An embarrassed blush faintly coloured her cheeks before the wyvern knight forced a charged smile to her lips, turning her head backwards to the lovely woman that glowed in the moonlight.

‘’First you’re late, and then you insult me? You’re going to need to call yourself a healer if you keep that up, princess.’’

A light chuckle fluttered out of her commander’s mouth before the woman steadily walked over and joined Scarlet on the blanket, a comfortable smile descending onto her pale visage.

‘’Ha, sorry, sorry. Sakura’s staff lessons ran a bit longer than I was expecting. I never realized how much Hoshido valued staff ‘choreography’.’’ Corrin paused before reaching into coat and pulling out a very smooth and shiny rock, the pure aqua blue of its depths sparkling in unison with the sky. ‘’Aaaaand I infiltrated the forge for this. Hopefully this will suffice as an apology?’’

Crimson’s eyes glittered when she saw the stunning gem placed into her hand. ‘’Oh man! This is Lapis, isn’t it?! You don’t find these in Nohr!’’ The dracoknight caught herself too late as her excitement born a smug smirk on the noble’s face. She rolled her eyes in defeat, pocketing the gem and patting Corrin on the back.

‘’Alright, fine. I love it, princess. You are forgiven, et cetera, et cetera.’’

Corrin grinned proudly, a triumphant hum pleasant on the tongue, before settling down and drifting her lazy eyes to the astral river above, the sensations and spectacle of the indigo lightshow bringing a calm to their war-torn bodies. It had been a relatively routine tradition for the two at this point. Once or twice every week, they would escape from camp and simply watch the stars twinkle and evening clouds pass on by.

Scarlet enjoyed the dragonblood’s company. She hadn’t remembered the last person who she had been able to open up about stuff like her gem decoration hobby or her parent’s stars, and she was all too happy to listen to the noble’s many thoughts and worries, about the conflict Corrin had abruptly been thrown into. She felt rather sorry for the woman. A naive young girl who didn’t know a thing about the real world was suddenly used as a weapon by her country and forced into fighting the family she had known for her entire life. Scarlet sometimes felt that even Cheve and Hoshido were using her in ways (being able to turn into a mystical dragon was a huge boon in their battles), but she knew that Corrin was pivotal to turning the tide of war in their favour. She just hoped the woman didn’t break as a result of that.

‘’...S-Say, Scarlet?’’ Her thought’s were interrupted by a somewhat apprehensive voice to her side. ‘’Were you talking to someone? Talking to... a star?’’

Scarlet awkwardly rubbed her head, propping up on one elbow as she collected her thoughts. The topic of her conversation wasn’t exactly something she wanted to dwell on. ‘’Y-Yeah. Heh, just complaining to my old man about something. Really, great dad and everything, but I can tell that mom didn’t marry him for his brains!’’

Corrin brightened a bit at the humour. ‘’Hehe, is that so?’’ The dracoknight heard her commander’s voice hitch softly before ruby red eyes hardened their gaze upon her with a blend of conviction and melancholy. ‘’I was wondering...how can you tell which star a person becomes when they pass on?’’

A gentle smile touched the wyvern knight’s lips, understanding her friend’s inquiry at once. She sat up and scooted over closer to the noble. ‘’Looking for someone?’’

Eye contact with the princess died as Corrin seemingly began to reminisce, head dipping downwards in solemn thought. ‘’...Yeah. His name was Gunter, a man who took care of me ever since I was kidnapped by Nohr. Even though I was a prisoner, Gunter showed me kindness and warmth... He was killed by one of our own soldiers, betrayed by his own king. Now that I think about it, he was more a father to me than Garon ever was. I miss him so much...’’

Scarlet rubbed a sympathetic hand on the wounded noble’s shoulder, reassuring her with a friendly presence. ‘’It’s okay. Close your eyes and fill your thoughts with him. Count to ten, and when you open your eyes, look up to the sky and you’ll be able to tell, trust me.’’

The princess nodded slowly before fluttering her eyes shut, arching her head up to the sky. For the next ten seconds, Scarlet watched, hand still on her friend’s shoulder. She could see the corners of her lips turn upwards as she recounted happy memories and felt a small shiver in the noble’s body as she remembered fonder times with the man. Scarlet found it somewhat cute. Finally, Corrin’s eyes creaked open, surprise suddenly dawning over red orbs before slowly descending into nostalgia.

‘’Ahh...I finally found you, old friend. There, the twinkling one at the top of the tallest mountain...’’

Following her friend’s direction, Scarlet eventually found a little purplish star flashing against the night. It looked a little dim compared to the others, but Scarlet was sure it must have lit up the sky to Corrin.

‘’How have you been doing, Gunter? That kink in your back work out yet?’’ The princess laughed a little at the comment, Scarlet joining in for a note. ‘’Jakob doesn’t talk about it much, but I know that he really misses you. I sometimes catch him make two cups of your favourite tea and only drink one of them alone. I know he’ll be an amazing butler and make you proud. I’ve also been doing good. The war’s rough, but my new family’s been helping me cope. Silas, Jakob and Lilith are also here to make feel at home...’’

The smile fell from her commander’s lips. Scarlet saw sorrow and loathing darken the princess’s fair cheeks, along with a bit of regret while sharp fingernails dug into the blanket. ‘’...I’ll avenge you, Gunter. I’ll make sure Hans and Garon pay for what they’ve done to you, I swear. Until then, just rest, old friend, and thank you for all you’ve done for me. I’ll have lots of stories to tell you after this is all over...’’

Crumpling onto her back, Corrin puffed wearily into the cool night air, adamant to confine the wetness in her eyes from Scarlet and Gunter.

‘’Sometimes, I wonder if I could have done something to save him, you know. I knew Hans was crazy after he disobeyed my orders and involved us in that mess in the first place. If only I could turn back time...’’ The distant words made the wyvern knight tremble a bit, feeling strangely uncomfortable at the sight where she would have immediately comforted. Meanwhile, a large shiver shook the noble’s body as she hunched over and longingly hugged her knees. ‘’...In the past, he’d run down to my cell and hold me whenever I got a nightmare, when I felt this bad. I sure could use that right now...’’

The uncomfortable feeling she just felt vanished like a breeze on the wind at the woman’s heartache as Scarlet immediately wrapped freckled arms around the princess and affectionately cradled her, their chilled skin cooling in seconds with the intimate contact. Corrin’s startled and embarrassed noises brought a chipper, yet tender smile to the Chevian’s lips.

‘’I’m no handsome and loyal vessel, but my arms are yours to rest in, princess.’’ Feeling both sentimental and bold, Scarlet let her fingers lazily trail through the dragonblood’s flaxen hair, a bit of a rosy blush blossoming to the recipient’s cheeks. ‘’I know exactly how you feel, Corrin. Don’t worry, you and me, we’ll bring Garon to his knees. Then, after the war’s gone and done and all the land knows of our deed, we’ll have a toast to both our old mans!’’

Corrin released the breath that she was holding in as she felt Scarlet’s warmth radiate and soothe her lonely core. She smiled peacefully, sinking in slowly into the depths of a familiar presence. ‘’Hmm, you’re not as soft-spoken as him, and you smell a bit more like wyvern stables than fragrant tea.’’

Scarlet freed a hand to dramatically clutch at her chest. ‘’Ah! Wounded in my attempts to help you! You are such a cruel princess!’’ the dracoknight yelped, gaze following back to the purple star, which she liked to believe was twinkling in amusement. ‘’Jeez, I don’t know how you put up with her, Mr. Gunter.’’

Another merry jiggle rumbled in Corrin’s throat before the princess suddenly arched her head up to Scarlet’s, startling the dracoknight with a yelp as she pressed a forehead to her comforter’s cheeks.

‘’Thanks, Scarlet. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’’

The Chevian blushed graciously at the display, sheepishly tilting her head a fraction away in a vain effort to mask some of the heat. Light snickering from her friend announced just how badly she had failed at that endeavour.

‘’Hmph, what a spoiled blueblood you are.’’ the knight muttered, fingers still combing through flowing locks. She then let her friend rest, stargazing for the two of them as the noble found peace in her arms while both their loved ones twinkled from above.

‘’...But anytime, Corrin. I’ll be here.’'

How she would wish those words were true.

 


	2. Revelations

She’s falling, falling down a chasm so deep, so imposing, that she can’t even see the bottom. The wind rushes past her ears like a banshee, slashing at her skin. But, somehow, she’s not scared. Maybe it was because of the beautiful woman falling beside her, a reassuring grin perched on alabaster cheeks. She shot a confident smirk back, happy to know at least she was falling with her.

That happiness is silenced by a voice. Chalky, distorted, hostile. Suddenly the fact that she was falling through a chasm became much more terrifying. She sees it in the woman’s eyes too. Fear, helplessness. Turning around, she sees a shadow rapidly approach the woman. It barks something in a voice deserted between the lines of life and death, causes the woman to recoil, as does the strange fire that starts to engulf the assailant’s hand. She instantly knows what’s going to happen next, so her body instantly acts.

It hurts. A lot. Gods, it hurts like hell. She feels the fire sear into her chest, it’s flames turning to dust everything inside. It feels like she chokes up charcoal as she takes an airless breath, her vision quickly fading. She faintly hears the woman’s voice in her ear, distraught and crazed, yet she has no energy to respond to it, using her last bastion of lifeforce to stay inbetween the woman and where she last saw the shadow to be.

The whistling in her ears was getting louder, sharper. Something was coming up below, something hard. Arms desperately cradled around her body, but she knew it would do no good. She uses her last moments to send a prayer for Cheve and a silent wish for the woman, befo-

 

* * *

 

 

‘’HAaah!’’

Scarlet gasped once more, fulfilling air gracing her lungs as she awoke. She was a bit more prepared this time, however, taking mere seconds to recognize the silver night meadow and not the ash of death in the air. She felt a light stirring to her side, looking over to see Corrin’s head resting upon her shoulder as they both leaned against a large oak tree. Her expression was comatose, yet hurting as she partook in a restless sleep, dry tears staining her skin.

‘’S-Sorry. Didn’t mean to disturb you, princess.’’ she whispered, well aware her voice was reaching deaf ears. She reached an arm around her friend’s shoulder, squeezing it tight as strained eyes rose to search the twinkling heavens for respite.

‘’What the hell is going on?’’

It was only the second time she'd experienced it, but the vividity and ominous nature of the nightmares chilled her to the bone. While she was never one to fear death, the gruesome and almost prophetic way in which they were shown gave even her pause.

‘’Ahh, but you don’t need to hear about my crap right now, do you, Corrin?’’ she once again asked the sleeping woman, before looking up towards a bright, blue star on the horizon. ‘’She’s mourning you pretty badly after all, Miss Flora.’’

Their company had recently been forced to fight against the Ice Tribe and one of Corrin’s old maids had been a casualty of the fighting, deciding to take her own life. They didn’t talk much during their session tonight, Corrin quickly saying her peace to Flora before falling asleep.

‘’Damn it, you don’t deserve this.’’ the knight hissed as she saw a couple more tears rain down soft white plains. ‘’You don’t deserve the weight and guilt of so many lives on your shoulders.’’

Everyone else in the army were soldiers. They all signed up for this, knew what they were getting into. But Corrin was thrown into the middle of a bloodbath and forced into fighting against the family she grew up with. She never asked for that. For all the strength she weld, she was still just a sheltered child, forced to deal with the consequences when mother and father pressed their child to choose sides during a fight.

‘’Flora...’’

A scarred voice broke her away from her thoughts. Scarlet watched helplessly as shaking hands clutched pitifully onto her shirt, her friend’s pale face scrunched up with angst.

‘’I’m so sorry, Flora... all because of my choices... you could’ve had a happy future... I took that away...’’ The next words she spoke were filled with such tragedy, such wanting, that it almost brought a tear to Scarlet’s eyes.

‘’If only I could turn back time...’’

She didn’t want to hear this. It was so painful, so hopeless, a dead end that no one should have to face. It hurt that she couldn’t do anything for her friend, for this tortured martyr.

‘’No...No, that’s quitter talk!’’ She bit her own tongue, ashamed to entertain such weak thoughts in front of her parents. Strong fingers raked through Corrin’s hair familiarly before squeezing down on a lock, Scarlet holding on for dear life.

‘’I’ll find a way to save you, princess, I’ll turn back time for you.’’ She shed her defences to the wind and answered a longing she locked deep inside her heart, daring to gently kiss Corrin on the cheek. A longing breath parted the knight’s lips, smiling bittersweetly as she glazed a thumb over the faint mark of the kiss.

‘’Even if it kills me.’’

 

* * *

 

The lonely hallways of the army’s castle echoed hollowly with Scarlet’s frantic footsteps as she stormed on through, torches eerily illuminating her way. Corrin had missed their usual get-together tonight, but she didn’t blame the noble in the slightest. The girl did just recently see two of her beloved siblings killed right before her.

Scarlet had a front row seat for the whole gruesome thing, and even now it broke her spirit. Corrin’s younger sister had sacrificed herself trying to save the woman from death, at the hands at her own older brother no less. Corrin then had to kill the grief-stricken prince of Nohr with her own hands while still mourning the death of princess Elise. It was all such a revoltingly deplorable reunion that no one should have to experience, not even to the most criminal of scum.

‘But I can save you, princess. I found it...’

She spent so long combing over old texts, asked Ryoma such strange Hoshidan and Nohrian lores, but she had finally found it, something that could save her friend. Part of her wondered if she was betraying everyone else, betraying her own country. It was obvious that Corrin was a pivotal part of the movement, and her loss would be crippling for them. Though she shook her head of such thoughts. The two countrys had asked too much of the woman, caused her too much grief. Cheve and Hoshido would find their own future and Corrin would be given the peace of mind that she deserved.

She finally reached the princess’s chambers, nearly collapsing on the door before she gave it a short knock. Scarlet’s throat suddenly felt very dry. She wondered if it was too soon to be barging onto her room and asking her such a strange thing.

‘Ah, hell. I already knocked.’

‘’Come in.’’

Scarlet flinched at the words. It was not the tone she was expecting, not the one she had seen and heard when Corrin held a dead sister in her arms. She almost wished it was, however. The facade that rang through her ears felt hollow and cold, like fragile ice trying to stop a waterfall from breaking through.

Nevertheless, she gathered her courage and nudged the wooden door open. The room was dark, only the pale glow of the moonlight illuminating scattered scrolls and other debris. There, sitting like a porcelain doll as she leaned against the open window, was her princess, a chillingly empty smile directed at Scarlet as moonshine bathed the woman’s fair skin and hid her horrors. It was not a face Scarlet recognized, not the face she had come to adore.

‘’Scarlet.’’ Red eyes failed to budge, just like her counterfeit smile. The princess’s voice was barely a whisper, likely hoarse from her sorrows. ‘’I’m sorry I missed our meeting. There was a lot to do.’’

The Chevian grit her teeth madly, trying not to scream right there. Digging her nails into the flesh of her palms, Scarlet closed the door behind her and walked over to her friend, desperately forcing steel into her quivering legs. She got right up to Corrin before kneeling beside her princess, her shaky hand gingerly laying upon a pale knee.

‘’Don’t hide it, Corrin. Not from me.’’

She saw the false smile instantly drop from her friend’s face, though she quickly began to miss it as desolation and loss rose from it’s embers.

‘’...I have no more tears left to show you, Scarlet.’’ Her princess’s soft breath lightly swayed blonde strands of her hair, yet the impact the words had almost blown her away. ‘’Elise died because I was too weak and some of Xander’s blood is still stuck underneath my fingernails. I-I...’’

Despite what she said, Corrin still had an untapped bastion of tears to rain down on Scarlet. The dragonblood’s face was crumpled by anguish as she squeezed painfully on Scarlet’s hand, yet the knight made no move to stop it.

‘’T-They’re dead a-and no amount of crying can bring them back...’’ The woman let out a heaving breath as she slouched forwards. ‘’I-I promised Camilla we’d all play together as a family after this. How can I even face her now? How can I face Leon after I killed Xander with my own hands?...’’

Scarlet wanted to say something, to comfort her, but her throat was so dry, so powerless. She doubted anything she could have said would have alleviated the pain regardless. All she could do was to continued to allow her princess to draw blood from her wrist.

‘’I never wanted this, Scarlet. I tried to be a good commander, tried to block out the screams of all the soldiers I killed during this war, tried to empty my sorrows on Gunther and Flora’s graves before moving on, but... I’m breaking...’’

Scarlet was breaking too. She couldn’t bear to hear anymore of this, to feel any more of Corrin’s tears pierce her skin. Her nightmares were a bug bite compared to this.

‘’I can’t take it anymore, Scarlet! What if Ryoma dies? What if Hinoka dies? Just before this, I had to bury Lilith! What if Jakob dies, what if Azura?’’ Corrin completely fell off the chair she was sitting on, Scarlet just barely able to catch her as she wretched her agony into the knight’s shoulder. ‘’What if you die, Scarlet? I don’t want to know what colour star you’ll be, don’t want to see you up in the sky with the others while I’m stuck down here, without your arms...’’

Her eyes threatened to leak themselves at the words, her mind in turmoil. These words were killing her, as was the truths she soon had to be prepared to face. How desperately she wanted to be the arms to hold her princess in, the one to stand by her side forever, but she knew that a life here would be filled with more hurt than she could bare, more guilt than she could take. She needed to set Corrin free.

‘You’re too good for me, princess...’

Her muscles burned with drive as she suddenly propped the noble upright, blazing brown locking onto Corrin’s ruby.

‘’Come with me. Now.’’

 


	3. Birthright

They had been flying for about two hours now, Corrin having fallen asleep against her back much earlier as Scarlet adamantly commanded her wyvern across the moonlight road. She was surprised how easily the woman had agreed to her out-of-the-blue request, nodding without a word when Scarlet only said to trust her.

‘’You’re too kind, princess, too innocent.’’ she sighed to the cold air as it rushed past her freckled face. Though, a fair amount of the chilly bite was taken away by the heat she felt on her face, born from both the feelings she bore for the woman at her back and the anger she felt at herself for having them. She couldn’t believe she almost got cold feet back in Corrin’s room, almost condemned the poor woman to such a terrible life for some worthless yearning of her heart.

‘’Scarlet.’’

She accidentally yanked her reins at the sudden voice, her wyvern buckling with displeasure. The knight became a bit too conscious of the arms wrapped snuggly around her stomach and the dainty chin that dug into her shoulder.

‘’Why do you do these things for me? Why do you put up with my negativity, my weakness?’’

‘’...Because I’m selfish.’’ She didn’t wait to hear the questions that came after, silencing them as her wyvern roared and quickly descended. ‘’We’re here.’’

Corrin let her words slip away as the wind suddenly rushed much more sharply past her cheeks. Inching an eye open, she saw them touch down into a very old looking ruin, once elaborate, towering structures taken over by vegetation and decay. Intricately carved statues and crumbling monasteries dotted her vision, many manner of stone beasts laying beneath vines and moss, including some she couldn’t recognize. However, one structure in particular stood out as the wyvern slowly started to land adjacent. Unlike the other constructs, it seemed to be in perfect condition, a wide and massive gate that rested at the very back of the ruins, the entrance sealed by two large doors. The carvings lining the surface seemed so much more vivid, detailed than the rest.

‘’They say that this is the place where time first started to flow, that the gods took their first breath when these doors opened.’’ Scarlet spoke suddenly as she unmounted her wyvern, quickly taking Corrin’s hand and leading them over to the colossal stone wall before them. ‘’It’s called the Dragon’s Gate, said to be an opening to everything that ever was and ever will be. It’s also said that anyone that enters it can rewrite history, redo any event, write any wrong...’’

Scarlet stopped walking at the very base of two doors, lining a hand along an intricate stone pattern before turning to Corrin with a serious gaze.

‘’Turn back time.’’

Corrin froze, red eyes stretched in disbelief. She questioned if her ears were working right. Any and all of her questions, however, were confined to her head as Scarlet continued her stone-faced talk.

‘’But the thing is, no one has ever been able to get it to open. Back in the old days, countless of the most powerful kings and wisest sages worked themselves to death trying to open this thing, used resources both Nohr and Hoshido combined couldn’t afford and magic we can’t even dream of. But none of it worked, so the story was lost to time, as was the Dragon’s Gate. Interestingly, what was also lost to time was the legend of how to open it.

A small, familiar smile tilted the Chevian’s lips for a moment. ‘’That is, it was lost until I decided to ran Ryoma rampant and bribe some old farts. It’s said that the gate will only open for one who challenges fate, a scion of the divine and mortal who works to bridge to gap between the two, a hero who unites both the world and time itself.’’

The knight turned around, the smile growing even bigger, despite the worried look on her friend’s face. ‘’I’m no sage, but come on, princess! Member of both the Hoshidan and Nohr royal family? Wielder of a divine blade to bring peace to the two kingdoms? Half-freakin’ dragon?! It’s gotta be you!’’

The knight’s friendliness did little to quell Corrin’s confusion. ‘’S-Scarlet, I-I... This is all so... I-It’s such an old legend, how can you be sure it’s-’’

The warm and smooth hand that clamped gently over hers, however, did manage to soothe her panicking, though her heart still beat just as fast. Tender, brown eyes stared simply, yet affectionately at hers, it’s waters promising nothing but truth and tranquility.

‘’Princess. Corrin. Trust me.’’

Corrin couldn’t help but to slowly nod, feeling that she could put her entire soul into Scarlet’s care. Giving her one of those brighter-than-the-sun smiles, the wyvern knight walked her right up to where she was and made Corrin press her hand against the stone.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The sound was instant and deafening, like the gods themselves had thundered out of the heavens. Corrin held on tightly to Scarlet as the sky hummed and the ground shook with fear. Suddenly, Corrin felt her eyes assaulted by a bright turquoise light as the gate slowly began to crack open, numerous patterns and carvings glowing with the same grandiose light as the inside of the gate.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the noise stopped, replaced by a gentle hum. Her wavering eyes inched cautiously open to find the two massive stone doors suddenly gone, replaced by a bright, shimmering, blue portal of sorts, strange movements barely discernible from inside.

‘’Holy hell. It actually worked...’’

Scarlet wasn’t sure whether it was her or Corrin who said that, but quickly blushed and straightened up as she noticed her jaw slack and mouth numbly gawking.

‘’Ha, h-ha, ha! I-It actually worked! Isn’t this great, princess?!’’ she yelled, a bit too chipper as she playfully swung a slightly nauseous Corrin around. ‘’You can go back, princess, go back and fix it all, save Gunther, Flora, and the others, ditch this stupid war and just live a quiet life if you want to!’’

Though her princess didn’t seem to share the joyful sentiment, panic and responsibilities surfacing to wild eyes. ‘’B-But, Scarlet... T-To just leave like this, to change so much... the others still need me, I need to win this war!’’

The hands around hers squeezed even tighter, unwilling to let go. ‘’You still need me! Don’t you want to see Cheve free?!’’

Scarlet suddenly felt all the mirth disappear from her body, her smile faltering against the light. She stared at her princess’s face, seeing that familiar compassion, selfishness. She bathed in a bit of sin and admired the face for a silent moment before recollecting her thoughts and resolve.

‘’...You’ve always been like this, princess. You’ve always put others so far above your own well-being, only stopping to comfort yourself when you’re breaking from the pain. I can’t stand seeing you like that anymore.’’

It was dangerous being this close to her princess, to speak such emotional words to her ear while lovely eyes stared back. But she knew this was the way it had to be, she needed to set the woman free.

‘’This war has asked too much of you. You never deserved to experience all this pressure, all this heartbreak. Hoshido and Cheve will find their way without you, so please, Corrin, go find your happiness, your peace.’’

‘’Scarlet! I-’’

To see that stunning self-sacrifice tune those satin cheeks, to hear her name sung so worriedly, so passionately from that sweet voice one last time, it was too much for the poor knight to bear. Silently apologizing to Corrin, the gods, and Gunter and the others that watched them from above, Scarlet brought her princess snug against her body before gently kissing her on the lips. The knight half hummed, half begged for forgiveness when a cute little squeak of surprise echoed between their mouths. It was a soft, warm, assuring embrace, one that Corrin didn’t necessarily reject. Scarlet wished she did.

‘’Despite it all, I’ve always loved that about you, your selflessness.’’ Her heart was in her throat, words and emotions she once guarded with her life slipping into the air like water through fingers. The stunned and fragile eyes that melted into her were making more of her hidden feelings escape. She had to finish this now. ‘’...See ya, princess.’’

With a forced smile, Scarlet suddenly pushed her beloved backwards towards the glowing blue behind. They kept eye contact for the last few moments, Corrin’s blazing emotions finally stirring her much too late. The last thing she saw was brown, beautiful eyes grin at her bittersweetly before ethereal tortoise consumed both her body and her words.

‘’SCARL-’’

 

* * *

 

Light scurried wildly in every direction that she looked, as if the waves of the ocean were alive and dancing. They almost seemed curious about her, buzzing with excitement and intrigue at this strange fleshy being that was sinking further into their domain. Yet, they could have been juggling wyverns and Corrin wouldn’t have cared, for her mind was already swimming with what Scarlet had done.

How long had she been watching, how many nights, how much effort had the woman put into finding this place for her? Why would she force this so persistently on her, why did she care so much about her? Why did she kiss her? Both her face and her mind burned at the questions, turmoil and need setting off every nerve in her body. She didn’t like this. No matter what manner to miracles this place held, she didn’t want it. She wanted to be back in Scarlet’s arms, a yearning simply for her touch stronger than a need to have her questions answered.

‘’Hey there, hero!’’

Corrin felt the words reach her ears and the drifting motion stop simultaneously. Taking a moment for the vertigo to subside, the dragonblood eventually cracked her eyes open to reveal what looked like another person standing, or hovering, in front of her. The shape was definitely humanoid, but all the features were terribly blurred and wavering, like looking at someone from beneath water. The form seemed somewhat feminine, as did the chipper voice. ‘She’ was garbed in what looked like simple traveller’s clothes, a swaying robe fluttering with the lights around them. The only definitive feature Corrin could make out was a red ponytail upon her head.

‘’This... Who are you? Where am I?’’

An amused laugh rung in her ears, making the noble blush slightly in embarrassment.

‘’My name’s not important, hero. As for where you are, I would have thought you knew, or do all heroes jump blindly into ominous looking portals?’’ Corrin saw the shape shift around in thought.

‘’Actually, yeah, that’s a pretty fair assumption. Anyways, you, my friend, are in the legendary Dragon’s Gate, portal to the vast, infinite, and lucrative plane of existence know as the Outrealms!’’

Corrin could have sworn she saw bits of confetti rain out of the being’s sleeves as it clasped blurry hands together. ‘’Now, what can I do for you, hero? Want to visit a new world? Seeking grand treasures that will blow your mind? Looking to learn more about the secrets of your dimension?’’

Her mind reeled at the plethora of information thrown at her. Just what was this crazy place? New worlds, her ‘dimension’? She didn’t feel like she was ready to hear this. Regardless, such endless possibilities reignited a fire of hope in her heart that she had long since extinguished, the noble eager to hold onto it as the being’s sweet promises controlled her tongue.

‘’I-I’m... I’m here to fix my mistakes, t-to right a wrong!’’ she yelled passionately, heart speaking before her mind.

‘’Ahh, route regrets, huh? I have just the thing for you, hero!’’

With a dramatic waving of the being’s arms, the space behind it suddenly burst into an array of lights and images. Corrin nearly fainted as she saw the faces of people she recognize, faces she long thought would never grace her sight again. Gunther, Flora, Xander, Elise, all by her side again, all smiling and laughing with her. Her heart leapt within her chest.

‘’I-I-I can fix it? I-I can save them?!’’ They were so close. Corrin felt as if she could touch them.

‘’You sure can! Pick a new choice, go down a different path, meet and save people who were fated to be lost, all of this is possible in Fxxx Exxxxx: Cxxxxxxx and Rxx-’’

The last little bit sounded awfully distorted to her, but she heard what she needed. ‘’I-I can save everyone, I can go back! I can turn back time!’’

The pictures dimmed as the being tilted it’s head, looking like it was confused. The lights scurrying around her began to jerk erratically, almost in pity, causing a rather unsettling shift in atmosphere. ‘’Hold your horses, what now? I never said that.’’

She felt the fire inside her dim significantly. ‘’W-What?’’

The being just gave a sad shake of it’s head, a distorted sigh reaching her ears. ‘’Time flows ever onwards, hero, it’s like a river. Even I can’t reverse it. What I do is put you in another river, another world that is exactly the same as the one you knew, where you can make new decisions, save different people.’’

The blood in her veins turned to ice. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable being here. ‘’I-I can’t save everyone? W-What about my old world?!’’

The being didn’t answer, but the images did.

‘’...!!!’’’

She saw it, what she expected to never have to experience again as soon as she stepped into the gate. She saw people she loved dying, horrid images more graphic than if she was there herself. Ryoma, Takumi, Izana, Oboro, Kagero...

 

_The wood beneath them creaked ominously as she felt something tight coil about her neck._

‘’ _THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO AGAINST NOHR!’’_

 

_The whistling in her ears was getting louder, sharper. Something was coming up below, something hard. Arms desperately cradled around her body, but she knew it would do no good._

 

Scarlet.

‘’No! N-Not you! Stop, stop!’’ She smashed her palms over scarred eyes, unable to stomach the graphic scenes. No star would shine as brightly as Scarlet did in life after such horrid deaths.

‘’Your fate will always be tied to war and loss, lady Corrin.’’ The voice sounded clearer this time, more human, more pitying. ‘’No matter where I put you, people will die. And time in your previous world goes on normally, just without you. I can’t guarantee your disappearance won’t have consequences for it. But, it’s possible that picking different choice, a different path, may save more of your loved ones than you did in your world. Whether that’s worth it is up to you.’’

Even with her eyes squeezed shut, lights bombarded every inch of her vision, driving her mad. This wasn’t what the legend promised, this wasn’t what she wanted. It was so good to see the people she lost again, but it hurt so much more to see the others die. But, the being said that there were paths where more could be saved. Would it be worth the risk, could she do things differently? Could she do that to her old world? She was so tired, so sick of the heartache, but...

‘’...I can’t. I’m sorry.’’ She didn’t hear the being berate her, only the lights flash expectingly. ‘’I can’t just abandon everyone in my world, my time. They were my decisions, my responsibilities. No matter how many more people I could save, I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I ran away. I’m sorry.’’

Corrin heard the being hum, not so much as disappointed, but understanding. ‘’Hey, don’t sweat it. Hero stuff is tough, I know. Just remember if you ever are at the end of your rope, or just want to temporarily get some Outrealm sunshine, the Dragon’s Gate will always be here.’’

For a second, Corrin saw the being’s face flash a little clearer. She could make out bright brown eyes and a casual smile grinning back before the lights clustered and consumed her vision, body flowing back the way she came as the jiggle of coins and light laughter sent her off, back to her world, her people, where she belonged.

‘’...Oh! I forgot to ask her if she wanted to join Smash! Ah, well...’’

 

* * *

 

Scarlet let out a hefty sigh as the moon stared pitifully down at her. She failed to keep eye contact with it, missing the company that usually joined her at the once familiar sight as she leaned sombrely against the now closed gate’s side, numbly stroking her wyvern’s scales. It had been around two hours since her princess had forever disappeared from her life and she should have been long gone by now. But somehow, her body just seemed to have gotten sucked of all its energy when she saw Corrin fall into the light, leaving her comatose. Her wyvern eventually nudged her, concern for its master transmitted through grunts and wingbeats.

‘’What? I’m not sad, that’s crazy.’’ Yet her words felt hollow to even herself, empty eyes glazed by moonlight. ‘’Corrin is finally free from her suffering. She doesn’t have to bare the burdens we’ve put on her anymore. Why would I be sad?’’

A very slight smile rose from her sullen cheeks at the memory of Corrin’s face. ‘’Heh, she’s probably kicking it back with Gunter, Flora, and the rest of her family right now... happy as can be...’’

Her smile quickly wilted like a rose in winter, her wyvern saying nothing as Scarlet’s pets became more laboured and her eyes rumble with subdued tears. She felt as if Corrin had stolen her will to live the second she disappeared.

‘’Ahh... I wonder if she’ll find someone over there? Maybe a nice handsome prince, charming, strong, loads of gold, someone who can protect her this time...’’ She felt her heart breaking, unable to suppress a low whine as she pulled out of her pocket a smooth, blue stone a princess had once given her. It looked so much duller than before. ‘’...Someone better than me.’’

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Her self-loathing was suddenly interrupted as the stone behind her shook with a tremor while roaring once again scourged the air. Both her and her wyvern scurrying away from the wall, Scarlet’s eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of a familiar turquoise light dance along the ruins of the doors before they flew open.

‘’Ahh!’’

Then she heard it, something she never thought would grace her ears again. A sweet, innocent jingle, like sunshine made sound. Her legs moved by themselves, drawn like a moth to a flame, as she strode towards and caught the silver maiden that suddenly flew past the blue light, both of them collapsing onto the soil beneath. Flaxen hair fluttered into her vision, even more brilliant in the moonlight. The scent of Hoshidan lotus wafted into her senses, smooth, dainty skin as soft as cream ran in unison with hers. It had taken her so much willpower to let this go. She didn’t know if she had it in her to do it a second time.

‘’P-P... P-Princess?’’

Corrin, taking a while to shake the disorientation from her head, slowly rose ruby red irises upwards to meet her rescuer, dazzling delight and relieve decorating her porcelain face when she confirmed who it was. With a cry of joy that rekindled life into Scarlet’s broken heart, the woman she once thought had been lost forever from her sight melted into and seized the knight’s body, a light voice as sweet as honey making love to the skin of her neck.

‘’Scarlet, oh, Scarlet... I’m back.’’ Needy arms wrapped around her even harder. ‘’Never let go of me again, you idiot.’’

The Chevian could barely get the words out as her princess purred into her collar. '’Why... W-Why are you still here? T-The gate, y-your new life...’’

She felt the woman stiffen a bit, as if remembering something unpleasant, before red eyes rose and met with hers, the smile on her face still present amiss a slight wince. ‘’...It wasn’t what the legend promised, Scarlet. I couldn’t save everyone. No matter what choice I made, people close to me would still die.

‘’B-But!’’ She rejected it, refused to believe this unjust world would be the extent of Corrin’s happiness. ‘’I’m sure you can save more than the people that were lost in this time! I know that’s there’s a place where you would see less lost than here!’’

The smile finally fell, the smallest trace of apprehension and whim left in its wake. ‘’Perhaps... but this world would still go on without me, nothing would change for you guys, a-and...’’ Pretty eyes suddenly scrunched up in desolate pain, nails lightly digging into Scarlet’s skin. ‘’In so many timelines, in so many terrible ways... I saw you die, Scarlet. I-I don’t... I can’t go through that.’’

Something broke in Scarlet at those words, something that caused her entire core to burn with seething anger instead of compassion. Corrin could see it in her friend’s eyes as well, recoiling back as Scarlet clamped trembling hands around the noble’s shoulders, expression lucid.

‘’S-Scarl-’’

‘’Damn this world, damn this shitty world where good men and women die and their orphans are left to deal with the ashes!’’ Corrin could see it, hurt and pain also reflected in brown, tragic orbs. It was enough to push back her worried tongue. ‘’And damn me! I never asked to be saved, I don’t deserve a happy ending like you do! Just forget about me, walk past my corpse, you stupid, stupid, princess!’’

Corrin suddenly felt a wetness on her cheeks, cold and lonely. First one, then two, then countless more tears dripping down the expense of her face as she saw Scarlet sniffle and weep like a lost child, the hold on her shoulders turning into more of a desperate embrace.

‘’I would have been glad to die in a thousand worlds over to make you happy, princess...’’

Corrin felt those words touch her soul, true and sincere like the sunrise. She held them close to her heart, along with Scarlet as she slowly wiped the tears away, fingers lingering with affection.

‘’I know you would, Scarlet, but that wouldn’t make me happy. I don’t know if I can hold your life above the others, but I know that I have to be proud of the decisions that got me this far, of all the good it did amongst the heartache. I have to keep my responsibilities to this world and to you.’’

‘’B-But!’’ Corrin silenced her with a finger, lovingly tracing the knight’s lips before returning to her freckled cheeks.

‘’I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt, if I never thought about losing myself to the despair. But to just throw away and condemn my choices would be a waste of all the lives, all the sacrifices that got me here.’’

One of the hands on Scarlet’s cheeks started to slide down, the knight squeaking with a shiver is it continued down the expense of her neck and arm before raising it and holding it against Corrin’s own cheeks.

‘’I’m not asking you to save me, Scarlet, only to continue standing by my side. Please, help me build my future, with me.’’

That voice sung so nobly, like the person she wanted to set free, yet so beautifully, like the person she loved. Her resolve faltered, lost between silver waves of her princess’s radiance and kindness. Her cries rung passionate and needy into Corrin’s chest as she begged for her forgiveness.

‘’Okay, okay... If you’re fine with someone as selfish and weak as me, I’ll gladly give you my life, Corrin.’’ Scarlet spoke her next words quietly, almost wishing her princess didn’t hear them as they settled into the noble’s nape. ‘’Please, don’t leave me...’’

Corrin gladly accepted the proposal, running her hands through messy blonde as they both rested onto the scales of Scarlet’s wyvern, conveniently finding its way behind them. The next few moments for them was filled with silence, touch and reassurance filling in the need for words in the pale light of midnight. Corrin’s hands roamed lovingly and soothingly, the woman simply appreciating the goosebumps on Scarlet’s skin and the healthy beating of her heart while the wyvern knight’s hands stood unmoving from their hold around Corrin’s back, afraid that her princess would get sucked back into the gate if she loosened her grip in the slightest.

‘’...Say, Scarlet.’’ The silence was gently broken first by Corrin, the dracoknight’s head meekly rising to meet the voice. ‘’That was a pretty dirty move you did back there, just going ahead and deciding for yourself without asking my permission.’’

Scarlet suddenly bowed her head in shame, just now realizing just how forceful and unfair she acted to her princess. She doubted she would have taken it laying down if someone were to suddenly throw her into another world without her input.

‘’I-I’m sorry, princess! I didn’t mean to cause you trouble!’’ She didn’t see any accusation in those piercing, red eyes, only a mild tease that served to embarrass her more. ‘’A-Agh... I really thought that giving you another life would make you happy... stupid, Scarlet, stupid, stupid...’’

An airy laugh was her response, the knight curling up in shame as she even heard her wyvern grunt in amusement.

‘’It’s okay. I know your heart was in the right place.’’ Where the knight was expecting another sappy moment, low, seductive eyelashes instead fluttered down to meet her while the hands that held her touched more softly, more wantingly. ‘’But... that’s not what I was talking about...’’

‘’...Huh? What are you-’’

Her obliviousness was quickly shattered by an image of her passionately stealing a kiss from Corrin before pushing her into the portal. Cheeks took on the same colour as her name as the knight tripped and fumbled over her words, Corrin moving in ever closer.

‘’T-That’s! I-I, u-uhhh!’’ Her head was turning to mush. Chapped lips flapped and sputtered like a fish as scoured her mind for an excuse, a diversion, anything to explain why she had suddenly kissed her princess out of the blue. Rumbling, her wyvern covered its eyes with a wing, unable to stomach the sight of its master making a fool of herself, while the princess in question broke her sultry gaze to laugh heartily.

‘’Relax, relax! You don’t have to hurt yourself!’’ The words only made Scarlet fumble faster, but she managed a moment of stillness when she felt warm hands cup her cheeks, such a heartpounding, familiar expression on her princess’s face that invoked feelings she once threw away. ‘’I never said I didn’t like it. I only want something more... proper, more... lasting.’’

And there it went, the last sliver of her resolve. She felt the lock on her heart shatter as all her emotions lit up her body, fantasies soaring about her mind and towards her tongue. She wasn’t going to run away anymore.

‘’Princess... Corrin...’’ Her calloused fingers, both nervous and bold, intertwined with her love’s, more dainty, more slim. She could write a ballad for all the things she felt, things she wanted to do when she looked into that stunning red amber. ‘’I... I think I love you. Would you love me back?’’

‘’I would.’'

Not good enough. If she was going to be selfish, she was going all the way. The knight shifted her body, pose becoming more dominate as pining eyes transmitted her desires through a blazing umber stare.

‘’...and would you marry me?’’

Scarlet gave a mental smile when she saw the bewilderment and heat that raced through Corrin’s face at the proposal, and melted along with her as surprise morphed into utter happiness and devotion.

‘’...I would.’’

‘’...and would you let me kiss you?’’

‘’...only if you do it right damn now...’’

And so Scarlet did, the stars twinkling applaudingly above as their lips tenderly met, this time, a vow for the future rather than a tragic goodbye. This time, she wouldn’t give up, wouldn’t throw Corrin away and hope a new world would accomplish what she couldn’t. She would support her princess, her lover, be her shield on the battlefield and her covers in the tear-soaked bed.

In this world, she had a chance, and she wasn’t going to let it slip.

 


	4. Fates

The Hoshidan sun burned brilliant and regal as it enjoyed it’s last moments on the horizon, Scarlet wistfully sighing at the sherbet coloured breeze that bathed her body. It had been a couple months or so after the war had ended, their company defeating king Garon and birthing talks of peace between Hoshido and Nohr. Cheve reaped the benefits of their victory greatly, the city eventually growing into a province and all the benefits that came with it. It was a tiring affair for the Chevian, newly appointed captain of the guard at her people’s very vocal request, but it was one that made her heart swell, feeling proud that she had accomplished so much for her beloved country.

‘’Princess Corrin, I am here to deliver the report.’’

Scarlet quirked an eye up at the voice, silently peeking off the roof she was lying on and down onto the balcony below. A Hoshidan messenger, stack of imposing documents in his hand, was giving a sermon to a rather lovely looking lady as her flowing locks glowed orange beneath the sunset.

‘You look anymore gorgeous and Imma start getting jealous of any man who catches a glimpse at you.’

There, her radiance making the sky glower with envy, was her princess, her wife, lady Corrin of Hoshido, dignified and beautiful in her new royal attire. Just seeing her made Scarlet tingle with emotion and a need for her skin.

‘’Speak.’’

‘’The kingdom of Izumo continues to offer their support to aid with the rebuilding. They are asking where their labourers would be the most effective. Also, there have been reports of Nohr rebels planning to stage a coup on the currently weakened Nohr royal family in the port town of Dia. The war council would like your input on the matter.’’

‘’Izumo’s previous efforts have already helped greatly in Hoshido’s reconstruction. If they have workers to spare, ask them to lend it to the principality of Kohga. As for the rebels, I strongly recommend that they be stamped out immediately, a sentiment I’m sure my brother, Lord Ryoma, will share. Inform King Leo of the situation and send a deployment to capture these rebels. Put to the sword any who refuses to negotiate. We cannot allow the fires of rebellion to ignite Nohr, which is already dealing with hardships.’’

With a quick scribbling of forms, the messenger excused himself with a bow, allowing Scarlet to admire her princess alone. A thoughtful smile formed on the Chevian’s lips at the sight. Corrin had become so strong, no longer that sheltered child she once thought the noble to be. The woman had stood unwavering in the face of loss and marched on through, a proud princess of Hoshido. Scarlet felt honoured that she was allowed to help her down that road.

‘’...Are you going to stare at my back all evening?’’

The accusation nearly sent her tumbling off the roof, a bit of a blush dabbing her cheeks as amused red eyes met with hers.

‘’Awww, I wanted to surprise you! How’d you notice?!’’

‘’A two ton wyvern puts quite a bit of pressure on Hoshidan tiles, I’ll have you know.’’

Scarlet shot an accusing look at her nearby partner in crime, a guilty whine rumbling out the mount’s throat.

‘’Man, I told you to cut back on the meat! Goes straight to your thighs.’’

Smirking at the happy laughter she was awarded, Scarlet hopped down from the roof and onto the balcony, strolling over to her lover while her wyvern grumpily flew off to find some less fat-heavy hay.

‘’It’s been a while, Scarlet.’’ Corrin happily said as her hands roamed naturally across the knight’s now flush body.

‘’K-Keep it in your pants, princess! It’s only been a week or so!’’ But her suggestion was quickly ignored, her own hands matching the princess’s curiosity as they both traced along the amber lines that the sunset made upon each other’s skin. ‘’...Don’t worry. Just a little more treaty signing and we can see each other everyday.’’

‘’Mmm... I’m looking forward to it...’’

Both the nagging at the back of her head and a particularly frisky squeeze from Corrin snapped Scarlet out of her daydream. ‘’A-Ah! I almost forgot!’’

Scrambling out of a disappointed princess’s hands, the knight clumsily hopped back onto the roof before quickly plopping back down, a bottle and two glasses in her arms.

‘’Remember back when I said we’d have a toast after all this is done with?’’ she smirked, waving the bottle with bubbling excitement. ‘’And would you look at the catch the bluebloods sent me! Cyrkensian Valflame brandy from king Garon’s personal reserves, aged for almost a decade! If I can say one good thing about that crazy old dragon thing, it’s that he had good taste in liquor!’’

Snickering all the while, Scarlet held her lover close as she poured both of them a glass and retreated to the balcony, shiny ice clinking melodiously in the carmel waters as they toasted each other before Scarlet rose her glass to the sky.

‘’Here’s to you, mom and pop.’’ Scarlet started, nostalgic eyes misting at the faint white dots that had begun to dance at the fringes of the sky. ‘’Cheve’s back to the way you guys have always loved and your daughter snagged a freakin’ princess. That’s worth a death or two, am I right?’’

Corrin hit the knight teasingly on the arm, her mother’s star twinkling with mirth as the sight of the two scuffling with each other like children while her father blinked disapprovingly when Scarlet downed her entire glass and stole a messy kiss before pouring another.

Next, it was Corrin’s turn, fanning the heat away from her cheeks and prying Scarlet’s drunken lips from her face before raising her own glass, eyes fluttering across the entire sky as they dimmed with sentiment.

‘’Here’s to you, Gunter... Flora, Lilith. Xander, Elise... Azura...’’ Scarlet watched silently, giving her wife a reassuring rub of her shoulders, which the noble graciously leaned into. ‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t save you too, but it was only through your sacrifices that I got this far, that we were able to bring peace to our two countries. Thank you, and please, continue to watch over me. I hope I’ve made you proud.’’

Deciding to copy her wife, Corrin , too, downed her entire glass of brandy, through she fumbled significantly more than the Chevian as a flush body sank deeper into Scarlet’s hold. The dracoknight placed a gentle kiss on her lover’s forehead before turning her gaze towards the horizon, letting the princess rest beneath the dying waves of a summer sun.

‘’You did them damn proud, princess. Don’t you ever think otherwise.’’ Corrin purred as tender fingers combed past her hair and massaged her scalp. ‘’But if you ever need it, my arms will always be here to comfort you.’’

‘’Mmm, thanks.’’ The voice was soft and smelt of fragrant fruit, making love to her skin and tending her heart. Perhaps it was the alcohol, however, when a sliver of the atmosphere was lost at the somewhat uncomfortable stirring in her arms, a slight melancholy tracing smooth cheeks.

‘’...You know, when I was in the Dragon’s Gate, looking at all the worlds, I saw you die so many more times than the others, Scarlet... All those lifetimes, your arms were never there for me to rest in, you never lived to see the peace you worked so hard towards...I always found it tragic.’’

The sorrow was painfully evident now, a scowl tainting pure lips as wounded hands poured themselves another glass of brandy. Scarlet allowed her princess’s sentiment and kindness to touch her heart before throwing the words away. The arms that held Corrin now weren’t made of what-ifs. Brazen hands paused the princess mid-drink while needy lips claimed what was hers, surprised moans filling the air as the Chevian’s tongue lapped up some of the brandy that trickled down a white chin.

‘’Don’t worry about those other worlds...’’ she whispered between breaths, taking in the taste of warm alcohol and the sounds of star-struck mewing. ‘’Even if my life is messed up in every other damn world in existence, just remember that in this one it isn’t, and that my star will always shine beside yours. Just remember, that in this world, I love you with all my heart, Corrin, and I’m not going anywhere.’’

She heard light hiccups rebound against her chest, passionate and needy as the knight lovingly combed past a river of sky-reflected hair. Scarlet accepted the tears, the ‘thank you’s, everything, a sacred gift from a god that chose her above all the others to bestow.

‘’Yes, yes...’’ The princess dried the last of her tears against a smooth, healthy, warm body, one she felt so grateful to be able to see, to feel. She moved her head upwards, matching the wild grin that was reflected back in Scarlet’s tender, caring, brilliant visage. She pressed their foreheads together, basking in the last of the sunset’s dazzling rays before the stars came out to play and shine upon the world beneath, a world that was both her’s and Scarlet’s.

‘’Yes... in this world, you’re alive. In this world, you’re beautiful, Scarlet.’’

She whispered the next words tenderly and true before they met their lips together once more, this time for a time immemorial.

‘’In this world, you’re mine...’’

 


End file.
